Facsimile
by starsinjars
Summary: fac·sim·i·le. Noun: An exact copy. Synonyms: replica, copy. When Ventus goes missing and Eraqus goes out searching, he finds an almost exact replica of the student. And when something cannot be found, it is simply replaced.


Title: Facsimile

Summary: fac·sim·i·le. Noun: An exact copy. Synonyms: replica, copy. When Ventus goes missing and Eraqus goes out searching, he finds an almost exact replica of the student. And when something cannot be found, it is simply replaced.

A/N: I apologize for the horrible summary.

* * *

There was something not quite right with this mission.

Roxas could have sworn that he was being watched. He could just _feel_ a pair of eyes constantly watching his every move. And it unnerved him to no end.

But the mission has been bizarre even before that.

It was easy enough - help Axel perform reconnaissance on Twilight Town, more specifically by the Old Mansion, seemingly abandoned. There were rumors heard that's a person in the windows, watching from the curtains, but he was pretty sure that it was just a ghost tale.

The White Room contained nothing. However, in the Library, they happened to find a strange type of enemy that not even Axel had seen before, a creature of dark, midnight blue with piercing red eyes and pointy limbs and ears. It was very small - perhaps a quarter the size of Roxas' leg, maybe the size of a Creeper, but it didn't attack. All it did was watch the two from the shadows.

Feeling somewhat anxious, Roxas squeaked when it moved, causing Axel to throw his chakaram at it. It quickly faded away, indicating that it weren't particularity strong creature, whatever the heck it was.

However, just after it disappeared, another would soon enough take its place. Roxas would quickly slash it with his keyblade, which would just summon another, and another, and another, and they decided to bail on the mission, determining that they had already gathered enough information for Saïx. It was a rumor.

After closing the doors of the mansion and leaving the area grounds into the forest, Roxas shivered unconsciously, a prickling feeling creeping into his system. At first he ignored it, but soon enough it was just so disturbing that he couldn't.

He found himself moving much closer to Axel than he usually would - only being about three centimeters of personal space between them. He grabbed Axel's arm and pulled it towards in him in a death grip, causing him to freeze in place as Roxas moved to his tiptoes and whispered, "Do you feel that?"

Axel turned to face him, eyebrow raised in the air. "Feel what?"

"Feel _that_." Roxas turned around, scanning the area for any eyes.

Axel chuckled and shrugged off Roxas' grip on him. "I think you've gone a little paranoid after Xion disappeared."

Roxas was not amused. "I'm serious, Axel, there's something out there, watching us…_me_. I can feel it."

"Look, Roxas, why don't we finish up this mission so that we can RTC, huh? We can even come back to the Clock Tower and eat some sea-salt ice cream. Would that calm your nerves?" Axel suggested as he started to continue walking.

"I guess so..." Roxas trailed off, still looking back. "Let's just get out of these Woods and back to the portal." He turned around. "Axel?"

Roxas was all alone.

The blond looked around, breathing calmly. "Okay, okay, be cool, be cool, you can do this. All you have to do is exit the forest. Yeah, leave the Woods. Easy enough." Roxas took a step forward, another, and then another. "Easy peasy lemon squeezy."

Soon enough, he was lost.

"How in the worlds do I get lost in the Woods?" Roxas collapsed down to the ground. Raising himself to a sitting position, he hit himself on the head. "I'm such an idiot! First I start…feeling…things..."

'Feeling'… in every sense of the word.

Not even including the whole ghost eyes part, but the emotions that he wasn't supposed to be feeling since he was, technically, without a heart. Yet, he felt a sense of slight hatred against Saïx and Xemnas; a sense of happiness when with Axel and Xion. Nobodies weren't supposed to feel anything, right?

"...Then I lose Axel, and now I'm lost in the freakin' forest!" He hit himself harder. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Hello, young man. What seems to be the problem?"

Roxas shot up from the ground, and found himself face to face with a complete stranger bending down over him.

His black hair tied into a short, high topknot, with one bang falling off to the right side of his face along with a short, triangular soul patch and a mustache gave the man a samurai look to him. He reminded Roxas a little about his own subordinates, the samurais. Who were never around to do what he says. But that's beside the point.

Along with his hakama, Roxas also noticed his scars on his face. He also had some strange looking pieces of armor along his stomach and boots of the same material.

This man wasn't from Twilight Town, that's for sure. There was something quite suspicious of this person - he should keep his guard up.

But there was a sense of warmth from him, a feeling of security.

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks." He smiled. "Just… lost." Yeah, lost. He needs to admit it. He gave the man a loopy grin, scratching his head, but quickly shook his head. He needs to look serious!

The man smiled at him, eyes studying him over. "Lost?"

Roxas scratched his neck and looked down to the ground as a reflex of being studied. It seems that all that everyone wanted to do was study him. Well, besides Axel and Xion, his friends who actually cares about him. Oh, and maybe Demyx. But Demyx was Demyx. Still looking on the ground, Roxas spoke timidly, "Yeah, uh, you wouldn't happen to know how to get back to the Tram Common?" He looked up to the man, gaining some confidence. "I need to meet up my friend there."

"Tram Common… as a matter of fact, I do." The man gave an expression of thought. "But would you mind helping me first?"

"Help…?" Roxas wasn't so sure… was he allowed to?

The man nodded. "Oh yes, one of my students has gone missing, and it would be within everyone's best interests if he was found. You see, he was a very important student of mine…very important. Then one day he just…disappeared. And if it was known that he was gone…" He shook his head before turning back to Roxas, slightly smiling. "I'm looking for him, and found you instead." The man studied Roxas again, causing him to look down out of habit.

"'One of your students' you said… are you a teacher?" Roxas has never met a teacher before. All he ever got was mentors. But they were the same, right?

The man gave him a smile. "You could say that."

"Wait… so is this a test?" He looked at the teacher. Of course, he wasn't wearing the Organization's cloak. But why else would he meet a teacher here?

"..." The man said nothing, but this was all the response Roxas needed.

Drawing to his own conclusions, he said, "Oh, of course! This _must _be a test, but you're not allowed to let me know, right?" Roxas didn't give the man another glance as he raised his fist in the air. "Alright! I was able to determine a test! What does this even count for? Deductive reasoning?"

"But of course," the man answered smoothly, causing Roxas to stop in his excitement and turned back towards him. "Would you be so kind as to take off your cloak?"

"Take off my cloak?" Roxas asked, looking at him curiously. "Why would I need to do that?"

"Just take it off. Unless," The man smirked and bent down. "You aren't wearing any clothes underneath?"

Roxas stammered out, "O-of ccourse I am!" as he shed his uniform, a dark red coloring his cheeks. He folded it in half and placed it on his arm, now sporting a black, high-collared jacket under a white jacket with two-colored pants, being a light and dark shade of beige. His shoes were colored in shades of grey and black, with red straps in place of laces, along with his black-and-white checkerboard wristband, black ring, and white ring accessories.

His face now a light pink, he looked at the ground again as he saw the man's eyes grow wide. He didn't know how this outfit really worked - the last one, using blue and purple colors, was a disaster. After digging around in the closet, he was able to find the clothes he was currently trying out. What can he say? He liked to color-coordinate.

"…Is it really that bad?" he asked since there was a moment of more studying and awkwardness. Yes, this man was definitely sent by the Organization. No one else studied him _that _much.

He blinked. "What? Your outfit? No, of course not. It's perfect." He grinned. "Now, for the rest of the test, since you caught me, you might want to close your eyes."

Roxas blinked himself. "Close my eyes?"

The mentor nodded. "Close your eyes. We need to get going." He held out his hand.

Roxas was hesitant. "I don't know…I don't even know your name." Nevertheless, he took the offered hand. One doesn't disobey orders. Hypocritically, however, he didn't close his eyes.

"My name?" The man chuckled, his hand moving up Roxas' hand to his arm to his shoulder, getting closer to his neck. "You can call me Eraqus."

He suddenly grabbed his neck, squeezed hard and tight, and caught Roxas as he fell towards the ground, passed out.

_"Master _Eraqus._"_

* * *

When Roxas came to, he found himself in the arms of the teacher…Eraqus, he had said his name was. Before he knocked him out anyway.

He cracked his right eye open, taking a peek at his surroundings. Everything was blurry, a swirl of blue, green and gold meshed together. Feeling squeamish, he shifted a little to get a better position, which was noticed by Eraqus. He looked down at him. "Oh, you're awake? That was fast. How are you feeling?" He was still smiling.

Roxas wanted to form words, but he was too disoriented to do so. "…ami?" He managed to say.

"Feeling tired, are we? That must be from the traveling. While I must admit that traveling without any gear to protect one from the darkness isn't very safe, we just couldn't stay. Wouldn't want your little friend coming back for you. Besides, Twilight Town isn't as far as the others."

Even though he was confused, he managed to catch the beginning words. "-ling?" Roxas asked, eyes swirling to look around, which made him even dizzier. So this is what happens when a Nobody travels without any protection.

"Relax. You're going to get yourself sick if you don't." Eraqus stopped and sat him down on a stone bench looking at a waterfall.

Roxas tried to swat him away, trying to gather his thoughts. He then tried to stand, but quickly lost his footing and would have fallen to the ground if Eraqus wasn't there to catch him.

"G-get away!" His voice and body shaky, he tried to summon his keyblade, but it quickly dissolved as he couldn't keep his grip on it. He found himself back in his kidnapper's arms and they were walking again.

"Listen, Roxas, that's your name, right?" Roxas stared wide-eyed at him. He knows he didn't introduce himself.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, still feeling light-headed. He tried to look at where they were going, and could see a white castle in the distance.

"One picks up many things when searching for his lost student." Eraqus had a gleaming look in his eye as he looked down at the child.

But he could still put _some _pieces together. "So, to search for your student, you kidnap me and bring me to another world?"

Eraqus halted, and Roxas could now see they were right in front of the castle before realizing that he bent down to his ear. He slightly jumped, which was constricted by the restriction of his arms as Eraqus whispered, "I wouldn't be saying _search_, in terms… but rather _found._"

Roxas blinked several times, trying to stay awake. "Huh?"

His captor whispered, "As in to say, you look _exactly _like my lost student, Ventus. You have the same hair, eyes, physical features…even the same color pattern of clothes. And since he cannot be found…he must simply be…replaced."

"Replaced?" Roxas was beginning to see black on the top of his vision as they entered the castle, hearing the footsteps of two other people who were crowding to see him. Eyelids now dropping, Roxas battled an internal struggle as he tried to stay awake without the strength to do so. He had a strong feeling that he would need to hear this conversation.

"Ven?" Roxas could hear a light, high voice that sounded intellectual from a woman ask. Taking a glance at her, the only thing that he was able to establish was that she had blue hair. _Like Saïx's_, he randomly noted.

"Yes, I found him wandering the darkness," he heard the teacher lie.

"The darkness? How did he end up there?" Another voice, this one more deep and masculine, a man most likely, questioned, sounding weary and frightened.

"Does it really matter at this point, Terra? All that matters is that he's home and safe." The woman sounded happy.

"...Home?" Roxas asked, straining to look around without moving as much. Which, even if he wanted to, couldn't because of the teacher's grip on his arms.

"You're home now, Ven." She caressed his face in an endearing manner.

"...No..." Roxas whimpered, shying away from her touch, causing the woman to gasp in shock as a response.

"Can't you tell? Can't you tell that I'm not this 'Ven' character that you think I am? Or are you so blinded by the words of this man?" Is what Roxas wanted to say.

Instead, he just let out a series of noises of bewilderment, no coherent words able to form and take shape.

"The darkness must have affected him more than I thought." Eraqus sounded thoughtful. "I think it may have affected his memory."

"What should we do, teacher?" the two asked. The students, Roxas realized.

"It would probably be helpful if he got some rest after his ordeal," the teacher commented, a ghost of a smile on his face that Roxas saw, but was left unnoticed by the students.

"I'll take him to his room; he should rest right away," the girl offered, arms open, stepping forward to take him.

The other student put his arm forward to stop her, stepping forward as well. "No, let me. I'll take him," the man said, sounding more pleading. The two began to bicker, which intensified Roxas' already bursting headache. While it did help keep him awake, he would rather be asleep at this point to relive himself from the pain. He let out a quiet whimper and clutched his head, which was noticed by his holder.

_"I'll_ take him,_" _Erqaus stated, walking forward and past his pupils. "He needs his rest, and you two aren't helping at all. You can both see him tomorrow, if he's ready."

They both ceased their arguing, then bowed towards the figures slowing making their way out of the room. "Master." Soon enough, they disappeared from view as Eraqus began to walk up the stairs. He began humming slightly as they entered a room and gently placed Roxas on the bed.

Roxas closed his eyes, the pain now gone, and was about to doze off.

"Listen very closely," Eraqus hissed in his ear, waking him with a jolt. "I don't want you to be getting any crazy ideas on escaping. If you do exactly what I say, we're all going to get along just fine."

Roxas gulped, wide-awake now. "W-what do you want from me?"

"What do I want from you?" Eraqus raised an eyebrow. "It's not what I want from you - it's what everyone _expects _from you."

Roxas felt his throat grow dry. "I don't understand."

"Listen, _Ven_." Eraqus put extra emphasis on the name. "You might not want to be here and you might want to go back to your friend. You might even wish you never met me. But let me tell you this, since you can't go back in time and prevent us from meeting. Starting from the moment we met, 'Roxas' stopped existing."

Now the blond was really confused. "But that makes no sense. I'm right here. And why did you call me Ven? Isn't that the name of your missing student?"

Eraqus sighed and pinched his nose. "I'm going to be real honest with you. _You're not Roxas anymore. _Your new name is Ven. You're his replacement."

The light of the situation being shown upon, Roxas quickly moved to get up from the bed, but was soon restricted by Eraqus' hands keeping him still. He struggled against him, kicking and screaming.

"Let me go! I'm not who you think I am!"

"Of course you're not him." His eyes looked far away, and he blinked before narrowing his eyes on the figure on the bed. "And I don't think so. You look exactly alike, not even the others knew that you were a complete stranger. They all thought that you were him, their best friend. And if they couldn't tell the difference, then no one can. No one will ever know."

"Not if I expose you for the liar you are! They can tell!" Roxas spat out, trying to free himself from the man's hold, which only tightened.

Eraqus smirked. "It's your word against mine, on a world populated by just the four of us. Who do you think they're going to believe?"

"They'll believe the truth! I'm not him!" Roxas answered desperately, needing reassurance from himself at least.

"Why don't you get some rest?" Eraqus placed his hand on Roxas' forehead, glowing faintly.

"We don't even have the same mannerisms… I have no idea how to act the part, even if I wanted to," Roxas murmured, suddenly becoming very sleepy again.

"Trust me, you'll pick them up. Think of it this way," Eraqus spoke gently. "You'll have a chance to start a new life. Mind you, a life already established, but you wouldn't want to be you anymore."

"But I…liked…being me…" Roxas murmured.

"And you'll like the new you, too. Eventually." The teacher's hand stopped glowing, and he moved it down to close Roxas' eyes.

Satisfied with the sound of light breathing, indicating that the replacement was now asleep, the man caressed his cheek and made his way out of the room.

"Sleep tight, Ven," he said as he shut off the light and closed the door, leaving the Nobody to his dreams.

* * *

A/N: Mhm, I hope this is okay. I really do love the pairing of Roxas/Vanitas, but it's something rarely found. Ah well.

Happy 10th Anniversary Kingdom Hearts! In America.

Thanks for reading, please review, and stay turned!


End file.
